The present invention relates to an ice cube container of an ice cube maker for household purposes, having a bottom, a front and a rear short end wall section, two long side wall sections and a removal handle. The invention further relates to a refrigeration appliance, in particular for household purposes, comprising an ice cube maker having an ice cube container that can be withdrawn from the refrigeration appliance.
US 2001/0025505 A1 discloses an ice cube maker of a refrigeration appliance for household purposes. The ice cube maker disclosed therein has an ice cube container. On the ice cube container, a contoured handle and spout are molded onto the uppermost section of the short side wall. Handle and spout are used to lift the ice cube container up and to tip ice cubes out of the ice cube container. Both the short side wall and the handle have a convex shape, in order to engage comfortably with the hand surface of a user who lifts up or tilts the ice cube container. A second handle is formed by a cutout on a storage base of the ice cube container, said cutout being located under the side wall. The configuration of the two handles allows the user reliably to grasp and tilt the ice cube container from both sides, in order to tip ice cubes out of the ice cube container via the spout into a glass or other utensil. This means that both hands of a user are always required for simple removal of ice cubes from the ice cube container according to the prior art.